Matchmaking Hound
by FatesMistake
Summary: Fang decides to play matchmaker when he smells an enticing scent from his two second-favorite people. However, Gryffindor and Slytherin pride prove to be quite stubborn. Still, no one ever said dogs couldn't be just as hard-headed. SSHP, rated T for some language. Enjoy!


**A/N: WARNING! This is all done from a first-person point of view. I rarely do these, so don't hate me if it's not up to par with my previous work. I'm also pretty sure I butchered Hagrid's speech patterns, so don't hate me for that, either.**

I am Fang. I may not know much, but I know my name, and I know my master. I also know Severus and Harry. I've known Severus since I was a pup who didn't know anything, and I've known Harry since I was grown. I'm old and tired now. Master knows what's coming, but there isn't anything he, or my Harry, or my Severus, can do about it. I've known many people in my life, but none have ever loved me as those three have. Master loves me like a child, my Harry loves me as a friend, and my Severus…well, that's complicated. He used to love me as he would love anything else that served a purpose. But after I helped him along to finding happiness, he's grown to love me as my Harry does. Or, I should say, as _his_ Harry does.

Oh, you're curious about that are you? Well, it's an interesting story, if you'll let me tell it to you. I warn you, my Severus and my Harry are as stubborn as cats, and they still fight like them from time to time, you'll have no trouble believing. But I loved them both, and I wanted them to be happy. Had either of them spoke dog, this story would be a lot shorter. They didn't, though, so it's quite a tale. You just sit right there and let this old dog spin you a yarn…

"'Arry?!"

"I'm in here, Hagrid!"

I perked up my ears and my head when my master came into our house. My tail started to whump-whump against the floorboards. Oh, how I loved Master…even when he smelled of other creatures, as he did now. Most days I followed him and helped tend to the beasts and garden as best I could, but today I'd decided to sit it out. It was hot, and I was pouting a little because the kids had gone, leaving only Harry and Master to play with. And I'll tell you now, they didn't play half so well as a dozen of the littler people from up at the big house.

Master walked over to Harry, who'd been making tea. I liked tea time, because Harry always gave me his treats.

"'Arry, Rosmerta says my shipment o' pum'kins 'as come ter the station," Master said.

Harry grinned. "That's good. I was worried they wouldn't get here until after you left. And I have no trouble telling you that I don't know a thing about planting pumpkins."

"S'fine, s'long you know 'nuff ter keep 'em," Master chuckled warmly. I stood up and went over to sit at his side. I always loved it when Master laughed. I was rewarded with some petting from his big forehand.

"Well, as long as I remember everything you told me, I should be fine," Harry said, pouring tea. "I take it you're going to Hogsmeade, then?"

"Yep," Master agreed. "Rosmerta got 'em all set for me. We got ter get 'em planted soon, or else we won' 'ave 'em big 'nuff for October. If yeh think you c'n mind ever'thin' 'ere, I thought I might stay for a pint or two, jus' ter be polite."

Harry chuckled, since we all three knew better. Master liked the stuff that he drank out of his big wooden cup. I didn't much like the brown smell, but I didn't so much mind the attentions I got as a result. Master always became as affectionate as a mother to her pups when he drank the brown-smelling stuff.

"There isn't much to mind, Hagrid, save Fang. You've already taken care of the other creatures today. Barring accidents, I think Fang and I will be just fine for a few hours," Harry said, looking at me. "Isn't that right, Fang?"

I gave a shrill bark in agreement. Harry had only been staying in a new house on the other side of the garden for a few months, but he and I were the best of friends. He didn't even mind my drool, something his friends complained about whenever they visited. I was sad that Master would be gone for so long, but I knew my Harry and I could get along just fine while he was away. And it was good preparation for when Master left for much longer later on in the hot season.

"If yer sure, 'Arry," Master said a little dubiously. "Yeh only been my assistant since Christmas. Yeh know what ter do if th' Thestrals get inter it with th' 'Ippogriffs?"

"I know, Hagrid."

I knew, too, but no one asked me, so I just took the pettings Master was still handing out and kept my silence.

"Go on, we'll be fine. Like I said, barring accidents…or Blast-Ended Skrewts…there isn't much for us to do anyway." I whined at the reminder of the mean, hot, pinch-y creatures.

Master still hesitated, so I got up and nudged his big leg. Master laughed again, and I wagged my tail happily as I continued pushing at him. Finally, he started towards the door.

"Alrigh', 'Arry, I shoul' be back afore long," Master said. "Perfessor Snape'll be by in a bit ter seed the rows with his potions, ter help th' pum'kins grow like their 'apposed ter."

"Snape?"

I turned from pushing Master at the sharpness in Harry's voice. I'd never heard him make that sound. It wasn't fear I smelled coming from him, either. There was anger, but there was an underlying scent I found I liked. It was like the smell Master got when he spoke of the big female he was fond of, somewhat of a pinkish scent. I had never smelled that on my Harry, but I thought I smelled it when he said Severus' name.

Master did not smell it. "Now I know yeh two don' get along, but 'e 'elps a lot with th' garden. Jus' be nice until he's gone. I doub' yeh'll have ter say more an' two words ter each other. If yeh like, I c'n stay until he comes."

I sat, staring curiously, as Harry pretended to smile.

"N-no, don't be silly. I can handle it, I promise. I better get used to being around him, anyway. We're both teachers, and we're both staying for the summer. Chances are we're going to run into each other often enough, it's best we _both_ get used to it now," Harry said, waving his forehand in a shooing motion. "You go on, Hagrid. Have pint on me. Fang and I will be just fine, Snape or no Snape."

Master gave a stiff nod of his head and turned back to the door to leave. I went over to Master's bed and leapt up on top. As I curled into a ball and watched, Harry suddenly started moving around the house very frantically.

The smell was sharper now, as he went about arranging things into their proper places and setting a second small cup out for tea. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him act like this. Every few days he organized the house and swept the floor for Master, and he usually brought his friends here for tea, since his house was much smaller. Master was always grateful for the company, and I didn't mind the attentions. Plus, it helped the house to smell better when Harry was taking care of it, and I appreciated that.

Still, this was different. To put it one way, Harry was doing all of this _for_ someone, rather than for the sake of doing so. To put it another way, Harry was preening like a bird trying to attract a mate. I wondered if Harry even knew that was what he was doing, because the smell was still understated. Whenever Master preened for the Olympe female, the smell rolled off of him in waves. It did the same when the Olympe female came around, and I could always smell it on them both. Harry didn't have that sharp of a scent. It was like it was hiding from him, and only I could see the pinkish smell under the red of his anger.

Suddenly, after several minutes of preening, Harry stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked. The question wasn't directed at me, but I whined in answer. He looked at me. "It's just Snape, right, Fang? Why should I care if things are a bit in disarray?"

I whined again, but he didn't get the hint.

"You're right, I'm an idiot. Snape's been here before, I don't need to make everything look good for him."

Harry sat down at the table and started to drink his tea. He tossed me a treat off the table, and I carried it off the bed to eat it. Master didn't mind crumbs in the blankets, but I thought they were scratchy. I was finished with my first treat and well into my second when a knock came at the door. I shot to my feet, and Harry did, too, almost knocking over the large chair he'd been sitting in. If I could've laughed like Master, I would have. Especially when my Harry started preening _himself_ as he walked to the door. I joined him as he opened the door to show my Severus standing on the other side.

"Potter." Severus said curtly. I perked up when I realized I could smell the same mating scent from my Severus. I gave a bark, looking between them. Couldn't they smell it on each other?

"Down, Fang," Harry told me absently. I hung my head obediently. How could they not smell it?

"I was expecting Hagrid," Severus said. "Is he-?"

"Out," My Harry said a little too quickly. I perked up again as the smell intensified from them both. "He went to Hogsmeade about a half hour ago. He said you'd be by."

My Severus huffed. "I assume he told you _why_ ," He said leadingly.

My Harry nodded, but didn't move. "Yeah, something about seeding the pumpkin patch."

Severus huffed again. "Yes, and I would like to finish before the sun sets, so if you wouldn't mind…"

Harry jumped slightly and stepped out of the doorway. "Of course. Come on in. I assume you know how to get to the garden."

"I have done this before, Potter." Severus snapped. It was times like this that I wished I could roll my eyes. As my Severus stepped into the house, I pushed his legs so that he stumbled into Harry. They pulled apart like they'd been burned. "Yes, hello, Fang."

I wagged my tail distractedly as his hand scratched at my ears. When Severus started to move through the house with Harry behind him, I followed with my head down. People were nose-blind. The pinkish smell, no matter how understated it was, just seemed to keep getting stronger the more they were together, but still neither of them noticed it. I followed my two stubborn people out the back door into the garden. Harry sat on the steps with me as Severus went about the business of sprinkling the magic stuff on the dirt. After a bit, Harry spoke.

"Can I help at all?"

Severus didn't look up from his task. "I have managed on my own thus far, Potter. I wouldn't trust you to do it properly."

I perked up when Harry laughed, a sound I enjoyed almost as much as Master's. "I don't blame you."

I grinned when Severus did look up with a smirk just for my Harry. I looked between them happily, waiting for the pivotal "aha" moment, but it didn't come. Harry returned to petting me and Severus went back to his magic stuff. I slumped in exasperation. People weren't just nose-blind, they were stupid. If they had been dogs, even nose-blind dogs, they would have understood the moment for what it was. I didn't know how the two smartest people I knew couldn't see that they were flirting.

After a while, Severus finished with the garden. I perked up again when he came back to the steps, instead of leaving through the gate. Harry stood up and led him back into the house. I looked between them as they stood awkwardly in the kitchen, and whined when neither of them moved. Harry patted my head distractedly.

"D'you want some tea?" My Harry asked.

I stood up and barked. It was a good idea. The longer they were together, the more I could smell the pinkish mating scent. At some point, I figured, they would smell it too. I sat down again when my Severus shook his head. Dog, they were stubborn.

"No, I have potions waiting to be finished," He said. I smiled when he still didn't move. They _had_ to sense it _now_.

"Oh, um, alright," Harry said.

I barked, but they didn't seem to hear me as they looked anywhere but at each other. How could they not see it? I'm a dog, and _I_ could see it. I thought the tension would finally snap when their eyes met. Harry even leaned slightly towards my Severus. Finally, I decided I'd had enough, and I pushed _him_ this time. He stumbled into Severus and they both pulled away again, but not as far. I waited, panting heavily, as they simply _looked_ at each other. Harry stuck his hand out between their bodies and I slumped completely to the floor in annoyance.

"Thanks, you know, for the garden. I'm sure Hagrid will be pleased, and I know the students will be, come Halloween. I always was."

Severus took Harry's hand in his. "It is a trifle, Potter."

I put my hands over my muzzle when they both drew apart and Severus turned to leave. If there were two more stubbornly blind people in the world, I'd never met them. I huffed my displeasure as Severus left and Harry returned to sitting at the table. Dog, but it was going to be a _tick_ to get them to look past their orneriness. And if you've ever had a tick, you know just how difficult that is.

…I'm going to take a break here to let you in on a secret. I mentioned in the course of my story-telling that I didn't think my Master smelled the pinkish mating smell from Harry. Well, that's true, but he knew enough without that smell. He'd left my Harry and Severus alone that day on purpose. And it's also true that I mind a little bit that he saw it before I did. As a boarhound, it's a point of pride for me that I see and smell everything. But Master knew first, about my Harry and Severus and he'd done about as much setting-up as did when I pushed them into each other. It wasn't his fault or mine that they couldn't see it. Like I said, I don't know any two people more stubbornly blind than those two, never before, and never since. And I'm quite old now, so I've met quite a lot of people.

Now, I also said in the story that Master was going away for a bit longer than a few hours very soon. Well, to save time, and to keep from telling you a lot that's got nothing to do with my tale, I'll explain that now, if you'll abide it. Master was going away for near enough to a full month. His mate, the Olympe female, had called him away to the sweet place she always smelled of when she visited. With Harry around, Master felt safe enough to leave me and the beasts for a bit, so he left just a few suns after I first noticed the pinkish smelling tension between Harry and Severus. I won't lie, I was sad to see him go, but I was also happy that he was happy. I hoped one day I'd get to call the Olympe female 'Master', too, and this seemed a step in the right direction. Plus, though I didn't know it, it gave me plenty of time to encourage Harry and Severus.

Alright, that's all settled, and it didn't take as much time as it might have. If you like, I'll keep on with the story. I promise there's a happy ending for my two bull-headed friends. Now, where was I? Yes, yes, that's right. Well…

Master was gone to the sweet smelling place the Olympe female came from. Before he left, two of the Hippogriffs had gotten into it, and one of them was injured. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the beasts without Master, because my Harry was worried something would happen to me. This meant that for the first several suns of Master's absence, I had to watch from the front steps while Harry and Severus danced around each other whenever they tended to the injured Hippogriff together. My Severus never came up to the house, where Harry was staying with Master gone, so I couldn't do anything to nudge them in the right direction. Like I said, I mostly watched them dance around each other like a couple of scorpions who weren't sure yet if they were going to sting or not. It was enough to drive a good dog to biting insanity. Luckily, I was a better dog than that.

When the Hippogriff was well enough to rejoin the herd, it put a stop to Severus' visits for a short time. I thought for sure that they would never come together and I was listless. I'm dog enough to admit it, I was outright sulking. I loved them both, even if Severus didn't quite love me yet, and I wanted to see them happy. Then, one day Severus came to collect me. Thank Dog, too, because I think Harry was really starting to worry about me, while I was deep into my sulk.

Like I said, I was pouting. Harry was trying to get me to eat something when Severus knocked on the door. I didn't _know_ it was Severus, so I stayed moping on my bed when Harry went to the door. I jumped immediately to my feet when I caught the whiff of Severus as Harry opened the door. I padded over to them.

"Snape?" Harry said in surprise.

"Potter."

I sat down not far away as Harry opened the door wider to let my Severus inside. That pinkish smell was assaulting me again and my tail went whump-whump as I watched.

"Did you need something?" Harry asked, closing the door behind Severus.

"Yes," My Severus answered immediately. "I require the use of Fang. I'm going into the forest to collect herbs, and his nose is trained for some of the rarer ingredients."

Harry frowned. "I-I'm not sure that's a good idea. Fang's been acting a little weird."

I barked to tell him I was just fine, bounding around in a little circle, and they both spared me a glance. Severus turned back to Harry.

"He's seems fine."

Harry's frown deepened. "That is the oddest thing. Not a moment ago I couldn't get him to even eat, now he's acting like Christmas came early…or Hagrid came back. He must really like you."

I sat down and let my tail go whump-whump.

"I can't imagine why," Severus said. "May I borrow him for the afternoon?"

Harry walked over to me and knelt on the floor, scratching my ears as I panted at them. "I dunno. Hagrid told me not to let him out of my sight."

"I have borrowed him from Hagrid on several occasions, it has never been a problem," Severus told Harry.

Harry still hesitated as he stood up. "Well, if Hagrid normally lets you, I suppose I can't argue. Just make sure he comes back in one piece."

Severus gave a stiff nod and started towards the door. "Come, Fang."

I looked between my two people and again wished I could roll my eyes. The obvious solution was that Harry go with us into the forest. Harry could keep an eye on me, Severus would get his plants, and I would have a chance to push them together. They were just too stupid to see it. So, I grabbed the bottom of Harry's shirt and started pulling him towards the door, where Severus was waiting. Harry stumbled towards me a few steps, and I looked meaningfully between him and Severus, releasing his shirt.

"Suppose…suppose I go with you?" Harry suggested hesitantly. "I could keep an eye on Fang."

Severus, who was more stubborn by far, scowled. "If you feel you must, I cannot stop you, Potter. Just try not to get yourself killed while we're in there."

Harry rolled his eyes as we moved to the door together. "I've been in the forest before, Snape."

" _Off_ the path?" Severus challenged.

Harry shrugged. "Not since First Year, but I'm sure I can get along fine. I appreciate your concern, though."

"My only concern," Severus growled as we left the house. "Is how I would explain to the Headmaster that his precious Golden Boy got trampled while carousing in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry gave a small chuckle and the three of us made our way into the woods. I had done this many times with Severus, and knew where all the best plant stuffs were, so I walked beside him with Harry trailing behind. We followed the path Master had long since beaten into the underbrush until it was so dark my two humans had to light their magic sticks. It was here that I began to smell the faintness of our quarry, and I led them away from the path.

We wound in and out of the monstrous trees as I sniffed out the plants Severus wanted. Occasionally we would pause so Severus could collect some plant or other he was trained to see but whose smell I wasn't trained to find, and once or twice I found a type of plant I _was_ trained to sniff out. Every few steps I'd look back to make sure Harry was still behind us. He seemed more concerned with looking around at our surroundings, and I could smell how alert he was. Twice we had to go back for him, which made Severus angry. I don't think they exchanged more than a few biting barks between each other until I found a nice big patch of one of the harder-to-find plants.

Severus was knelt down collecting parts of the small clover-like plants and hiding the filled glass things in his weird coat. I was sat beside him and sniffing around, seeing if I could find more. I stiffened as I smelled fear on the air like a claw to my nose. It was the cloying, suffocating scent of several beasts all screaming "run". Harry was a bit behind us, studying the berries on a bush, when I first heard the thunderous sound of hooves on dirt. I should have heard it sooner, but I'd let my nose do my thinking. I barked to alert him, but Harry didn't look up. My Severus, however, heard the fear in my bark, and stood up, listening. He heard it, too, and suddenly there was fear coming from him as well, but it wasn't for his own safety.

"Potter! Get out of there!"

My Harry looked up now, but he didn't move. Severus took off towards him at a run, and I followed closely. The thundering hooves were much closer now, and Severus tackled Harry to the ground just as a herd of Thestrals charged through the brush not far from us. They tumbled together down a steep slope, with me picking my way down behind them. The rolling duo came to a hard stop at the bottom, in a much darker part of the forest, and I skidded to a halt before I could pass them. Something smelled wrong here, and I whined. Neither of them took any notice of me. They were too busy groaning and trying to get untangled.

"Thanks," Harry said softly. "You really called that trampling thing. I was nearly Thestral meat, if it hadn't been for you."

Severus growled angrily and paused in trying to untangle their legs. "What were you thinking, Potter?! You nearly got us _both_ killed!"

"Fuck off, Snape!" Harry replied hotly. "I didn't ask you to throw yourself at me."

"As if I would," Severus scoffed, returning to the task of trying to pull their legs free.

"That's not-" Harry froze at the same time I did as a rattling hiss echoed near to them. I scurried backwards under a bush in fear. I _knew_ that sound, and the fear I smelled from Harry said he did, too. His head folded back against the earth. "To coin a phrase: we're not out of the woods yet."

He rolled himself and Severus out of the way as a large spider, one of Master's "friends", pounced where they had been. The action caused their legs to untangle, and they both shot up, their magic sticks suddenly in their hands.

"Call it even?" Harry asked with a breathless, frightened laugh. His stick lit up, brightening the grove we'd landed in. It was _brimming_ with spiders my size and a little bigger; a new nest.

Severus didn't reply, just threw his arm up and tried to push Harry behind him. "Stay back, Potter!"

Harry grabbed Severus' hand, pushing his stick down as a magic light exploded from the tip, slicing through the earth and causing the spiders to back away in fear. I whined loudly again as I saw a new "friend" winding it's way down the tree they stood near. Again, they didn't hear me.

"Are you mad, Snape! You can't hurt them, and you can't kill them! They release a pheromone when injured that calls others to their aid! The last thing we need is _more_ Acromantula!"

"Then what do you suggest, Potter?!" Severus demanded.

I gave a sharp, high-pitched bark as the spider on the tree drew near enough to bite my Severus, but Harry had already seen it. He grabbed Severus and pulled him away. I whined as he shouted in pain, one of the claw-like pincers ripping through his arm. He continued to pull Severus back, though, until they were well-clear of the tree.

"Potter, are you-"

"I'm fine!" Harry shouted angrily. He drew a deep breath and turned to the spider nest, his magic stick shooting into the air. "Lumos Maxima!" His voice boomed like Master's, but with a power I could taste on the air. I ducked my head as a blinding light, as bright as the sun, filled the grove.

When I looked up, the spiders all lay on their backs with their feet in the air. Harry dropped his arm, the magic light gone, and held it to his body. I could see and smell the coppery scent of blood mixed with a poisonous green smell that I didn't like. It was faint, but that didn't stop my worry. I crawled out from under the bush as Harry collapsed against Severus.

"Potter, are you 'okay'?" Severus tried again.

Harry nodded his head and straightened. "I'll be fine, but we need to get out of here. They're only stunned, and it won't be long until they come around."

I whined as Harry turned and started to pick his way back up the hill. I followed him and Severus with a hung head. He was _not_ fine, and it was my fault. I had pushed for him to come into the forest, and now he was hurt. The copper-green smell assaulted me. It tasted bitterly of guilt, and I trudged up the hill after them. When we were back near where the Thestrals had stampeded through, Severus turned to me.

"Fang, find the path!" He barked. He turned immediately back to Harry, and I realized he was hovering around him like a bitch trying to lick her mate's wounds.

This did not make me feel better as I sought out the unique mix of scents that was the path. I finally found it, and the scent markers I'd left that would lead us back. My instincts said to bay loudly and race towards the scents, but a look back said I shouldn't. Harry was in no condition to chase me through the wood.

I had caused this, so concerned over forcing them together, and now Harry was suffering. I could smell that green scent under the blood, and it scared me. Master had brought a fox into our house with that same smell, and it had died. The smell had been stronger on the fox, but neither did this make me feel better. Just looking back at Harry, where Severus was hovering just short of holding him up, told me he wasn't doing well. The scent was infecting him.

We eventually emerged onto the path, and Severus pulled Harry past me into a spot of sunlight.

"Potter, let me see."

"M'alright," Harry slurred.

"Potter…" My Severus' growl was scarier than my own, and it served to get Harry to hold out his arm.

"S'just a scratch."

Severus frowned as he studied the wound. "It's shallow. I don't think you caught the fang. Still, the pincers are coated in the venom dripping from their fangs. Poppy is gone, but some of the herbs I collected here could be used in a poultice to draw out the poison. I don't dare heal it until I know the poison is out of your system." He looked at Harry with a stern look that I knew demanded obedience. "You _will_ let me bind your wound."

Harry drew his arm out of Severus' hands. "Obviously, since I don't know the first thing about herbs and poultices. Let's just get back to Hagrid's first."

I whined and padded closer to them as Harry wavered under his own weight. He reached down to pet me, and I licked his hand. He didn't taste of the green smell yet, only sweat and adrenaline. We made it a few bounds down the path before Harry started to collapse. I thought to catch him, but Severus beat me to it. He caught him deftly against his chest. Harry tried to pull away, but fell back into Severus' arms before he could straighten completely.

"Stubborn boy," Severus murmured. There was no anger in his voice, only concern. He ducked under Harry's uninjured arm, wrapping his own arm around Harry's middle. They started down the path together, and I followed closely, staying back in case Harry stumbled again.

As soon as we were clear of the trees, I bounded out onto the grass that sprawled below the giant house in the distance. It was good to be in the sunlight again. I bounded back as Severus helped Harry into the house, and followed them inside. I nosed the door shut as Severus set Harry on Master's bed. Severus hesitated before moving away.

"Would it be too much to ask that you listen to me for once and stay put?"

Harry smiled. "Might be. Depends where you're going."

Severus sighed. "To the table to crush these herbs into a usable poultice."

"I suppose I can sit here for that," Harry said, still smiling.

Severus smirked and moved away to the table, summoning what he'd need from Master's cabinets. While he was busy at the table, I padded over to Harry and laid my head on his knee. I could see the wound now, and it looked bad. It wasn't as deep as the fox had had, but tendrils of the green scent were wafting off of it in viscous curls. It wasn't a strong scent, but it was a thick one. I didn't dare lick the wound, though every instinct in me said to do exactly that, to take the hurt away. Harry absently petted my head with his smallish hand as he watched Severus on the other side of the house. After several minutes, Severus moved back to us and I moved out of his way as he knelt in front of Harry.

"Take this," Severus said, handing Harry a liquid-filled glass thing. "It's Wiggenweld. It isn't strong enough to kill the poison in your wound, but it should neutralize whatever's leeched into your system."

Harry took the glass thing and drank it's contents with a grimace. As he did this, Severus took his injured arm and began to gently apply a sour-smelling paste. The different smells of the plants and a liquid I didn't know combined to smell purple. I thought the liquid might be the "Wiggenweld" Severus had given Harry. When he'd done applying the purple-smelling paste, he started to gingerly wrap the arm in the same linen Master used when he found an injured animal. Without the green scent to distract me, I was hit by the pinkish scent I'd almost forgotten. It wasn't faint now, or understated. It was rolling off them in waves. My tail went whump-whump on the floor.

Severus stood and backed away a step when he'd done. "That should do for now, at least until I can brew a real antidote. Try not to use your arm too much. I should have the antidote ready by tomorrow, and then I can heal your wound properly."

Harry stood from the bed. "Thanks…for helping. I would never have thought you'd have better bedside manner than Poppy does. I appreciate it, though."

I stood excitedly as Severus smirked. "She can be abrupt," He agreed.

Harry wavered on the balls of his feet, and I saw that this time it had nothing to do with the green smell. When he held out his uninjured hand, I slumped. I didn't think I could take much more, and I again decided to help them along. I walked over behind Severus as he took Harry's hand in his own. They were just close enough that if I nudged Severus just slightly…I pushed my head against the backs of Severus' legs. He stumbled into Harry, as expected, and Harry started to fall back as a result. Just as I'd hoped, Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's middle and pulled him close to stop him falling. They both froze like that and I walked over to my bed to watch. If this didn't work, I was beginning to doubt anything would.

"Alright?" Severus breathed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

They both visibly hesitated, and then Severus leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Harry's mouth. My tail went whump-whump again as he pulled away. Severus traced Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"Still alright?"

"Better," Harry murmured.

I grinned and looked away as they kissed again. This kiss was a declaration of the pink scent, which was now so strong it was almost red, and I thought to give them some modicum of privacy. It hardly mattered, as I doubt they even remembered I was there…

…So now you know the tale of how my Severus and my Harry came to belong to each other. It didn't take them long to realize I had pushed them towards it, and Severus has always come with treats for me when he visits, ever since. Master returned and rewarded me, as well, when Harry explained my role. His own role has always been our little secret, though.

It was no surprise to either of us when Harry asked some time later if Master minded him leaving the small hovel on the other side of the garden. He wasn't going far, just the bowels of the giant house across the vast lawn. Master didn't mind at all. I did, but I was never asked, and I kept my peace because moving made Harry happier, if you can believe that.

I am tired now, and I think I'll have a little kip. Harry and Severus should be by soon, and I want to be strong enough to greet them. I haven't done that in a while. I hope you liked my story; I can't tell you what it means to me to have you listen to this old dog. I have many tales, but I think my time for telling them has run out. You go on, now. I'll just lie here in the sun for a bit. I am _so_ tired.

 _-Break-_

Six figures stood behind the garden, behind a hut, on a lawn under a castle's eaves. The sun was setting in the distance, throwing them into shadowy relief. Two of these figures were tall as half-giants, and two wizards stood a little shorter. One half-giant stood weeping loudly into the arms of his beloved, and a wizard cried silently in the arms of his own. On either side of this mourning quartet sat two young hounds, baying at the blood moon as it rose into a burning sky. Before them, in a patch of raised earth where a small hovel had once sat, was a tombstone. The man who held the shortest of the magical folk raised a wand solemnly, and words carved themselves into the bare rock face.

 _Here lies Fang_

 _Father_

 _Friend_

 _Companion_

 _Beloved by all, best loved by a few_

 _He was a Good Boy, and a Great Dog_

 **A/N: Seriously, though, don't hate me.  
**

 **Side note: I have adjusted the ending because I was asked to give Fang a legacy. If you haven't read this before, the short answer is that before Fang's grave stood only the mourning quartet, and rather than "father" his inscription read "matchmaker". Thank you for your readership.**


End file.
